


Um homem sem honra

by MiraBlack



Series: Game of Thrones ( Different Languages) [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones References, GoT, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Spoilers, Spoilers for episode s07e04 Spoilers of the war, Translation Available, jaime lannister - Freeform, season 7
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraBlack/pseuds/MiraBlack
Summary: E se ele fosse cair, então levaria a rainha com ele.





	Um homem sem honra

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A man without honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710620) by [MiraBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraBlack/pseuds/MiraBlack). 



Você sabe do que eles me chamam? Regicida, quebrador de promessas, um homem sem honra.

Jaime soube que eles estavam perdidos no momento em que viu os Dothraki, nenhum dragão era necessário para provar isso, ainda assim, a situação só piorou.  

— Corra — Bronn disse. 

Eles não tinham chance alguma, ele sabia disso, mas ao contrário do que dizem por aí, Jaime Lannister não é covarde. Ele é um leão, forte como a rocha. Ele ia ficar e lutar ao lado de seus companheiros. E se isso custasse a sua vida, então tudo bem. Preferia morrer como o idiota que não abandonou seus soldados do que o covarde que se salvou. Talvez Cersei o perdoasse um dia, mas ele não era assim. 

Fogo e Sangue

Fogo era tudo o que ele conseguia ver no meio do campo de batalha. E sangue, sangue e carne queimada eram o único cheiro presente. 

Não há esperança alguma

Ele sabia que eles perderiam, mas nunca imaginou que doeria tanto ver isso, ver e não poder ver nada. Ele fez o possível, e ainda assim não era o suficiente. 

“Queime todos eles” ele disse. 

Vendo as chamas crescentes ele se lembrou do rei louco e pensou: pai e filha não são tão diferentes afinal. 

Uma possibilidade improvável. 

O dragão estava ferido. Bronn o acertou. Uma pena, uma criatura tão bonita, infelizmente pertencia ao lado inimigo. A Rainha pousou e tentou remover a flecha. Então ele viu a chance que pediu aos Deuses. Perigoso demais, ele poderia sobreviver? Ele achou que não. Mas não importa mais, ele já estava morto de qualquer jeito. E se ele fosse cair, então levaria a rainha  com ele. Olenna lhe ensinou bem. 

Kingslayer

Ele tomou sua decisão. Correu em seu cavalo o mais rápido que pode. Ela estava desarmada e parecia surpresa, quase aterrorizada. E por um momento ele se esqueceu o que deveria fazer e a única coisa que ouviu foi a palavra Regicida em um loop infinito.

Não, ele não era um regicida. Ele fez o certo. E não era honrado atacar uma Lady indefesa.

Jaime, meu nome é Jaime Lannister. E esse não sou é você. 

Claro que ele se esqueceu que ela não estava tão indefesa assim, afinal ela tinha um dragão. Um dragão muito irritado, o mesmo que foi o seu fim. 

E em seus momentos finais, enquanto sentia a água encher seus pulmões e levar sua vida embora, ele quis dizer “Eu não sou o monstro que você pensa que eu sou”. Mas não havia mais tempo para isso.


End file.
